Quantum computers typically make use of quantum-mechanical phenomena, such as superposition and entanglement, to perform operations on data. Quantum computers may be different from digital electronic computers based on transistors. For instance, whereas digital computers require data to be encoded into binary digits (bits), each of which is always in one of two definite states (0 or 1), quantum computation uses quantum bits (qubits), which can be in superpositions of states.